Junk Dealer
The Junk Dealer is a prepper living north of South Knot City and a delivery recipient of Sam's. Connection rewards *3 - Speed skeleton Lv. 2 design *4 - Custom chiral ladder, Remote stun bomb design *5 - Speed skeleton Lv. 3 design Story Background Five years prior to meeting Sam, the Junk Dealer was part of a gang that killed the Chiral Artist's parents. Terrorized by the actions of his peers, the Junk Dealer escaped from the gang, saving the Chiral Artist in the process, until they were found by a woman who decided to adopt only the girl, as she resented the Junk Dealer for being part of the gang. In time, both teenagers suppressed the memories of the event due to the trauma, and the Junk Dealer moved to a prepper shelter outside of South Knot City. During the next years, the Junk Dealer began working as a repairman and communications expert, fixing things for the people around him. One of the jobs he took on involved fixing something for the Chiral Artist, who was living in South Knot City, though they did not have any memories of each other. As a way to thank the repairman, the Chiral Artist gifted him an hourglass made with chiral crystals, and, being the first time a client of his had given him something more than a Like, he fell in love with her. At this point, the Junk Dealer was "a pleasure to deal with" according to Fragile, though timid and introverted. This changed when a terrorist attack destroyed part of South Knot City. Thinking that the Chiral Artist had died in the attack, the reformed repairman became a junk dealer, blaming Fragile and the Fragile Express for their ties with the terrorist Higgs, and Bridges and all porters in general, for inciting the terrorists by trying to reconnect the country. Sam's westward expedition The Junk Dealer's resentment made him overtly demanding and uncivil towards porters, even going as far as purposefully issuing dangerous orders for porters like Sam. Sam, wanting to gain the Junk Dealer's favor in order to expand the Chiral Network, informed him that the Chiral Artist was still alive, as he found out through Fragile. The Junk Dealer then put a message in the chiral hourglass and entrusted Sam to deliver it to the Chiral Artist, as the proof necessary to make her come to his prepper shelter. Sam managed to take the Chiral Artist to the Junk Dealer's shelter and the two got finally reunited. The Chiral Artist proposed to him in that moment and the two were later married by a priest through the Chiral Network. However, the two of them were not happy with their new life, and the Chiral Artist moved back with her mother. After some time, the Junk Dealer went looking for her, and at this point, the mother decided to tell both the truth of what had happened five years prior. This allowed the couple to reconcile, who moved back to the Junk Dealer's shelter and decided to get married once again. de:Der Schrotthändler Category:Characters Category:Preppers